


Graphics for september issue

by svtbigbang_mod



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtbigbang_mod/pseuds/svtbigbang_mod





	Graphics for september issue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the september issue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746052) by [bookbug99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookbug99/pseuds/bookbug99). 



 

**Graphics inspired by 'the september issue'**

_by:[riveting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riveting)_

 

Model portfolio: Kim Mingyu

  

 

 

 Photographer portfolio: Xu Minghao


End file.
